Sweet Moment
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Chapter 3 update..! / "Kau tega hyung.. Kenapa kau tak mengabariku? Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tau?" / "Hiks.. Kau lupa hyung.. Kau lupa esok hari apa? Hiks.." / "Mencuri sebuah ciuman saat pasangannya masih terlelap eoh?" / "Nappeun namja.."
1. Chapter 1

_Summary :_

_Ryeowook kaget ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari, ia melihat Yesung berada di kamarnya._

_Perlahan, Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengelus surai brunettenya. Menyalurkan semua kerinduannya._

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

"Sweet Moment"

Main Cast : YeWook

Rate : K

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur lambat

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

Kicauan burung membuyarkan kesunyian pagi di musim semi. Memeriahkan suasana pagi di apartement Kim bersaudara yang sunyi.

Bias mentari menghangatkan kala angin yang berhembus membawa uap dingin sisa hujan semalam. Sinarnya menerobos celah ventilasi kamar bernomor 304.

Seorang lelaki bersurai brunette menggeliatkan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya.

"Pagi chagiya~"

Sebuah suara baritone membuatnya lebih mempererat pelukan pada guling kesayangannya.

"Yesung hyung~" ucap lelaki di balik selimut dengan manja saat mendengar suara yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Nee baby Wookie~ ini hyung" jawab lelaki yang di panggil Yesung pada lelaki yang masih berada di balik selimut.

Wookie tersentak, kaget..

Ia perlahan bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Mengusap-usap matanya dan mengerjap.

Menggemaskan..

Tapi dalam sekejap, kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat pemilik suara yang di rindukannya sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

Ternyata suara itu nyata.. bukan mimpi.

Yesung yang melihat sang kekasih termenung, segera beranjak dari kursi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Wookie dan mengelus surai brunettenya dengan lembut.

"Kaget hemm?" Yesung bertanya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Wookie yang sadar setelah merasa sentuhan lembut di kepalanya, mengangguk. Ia kemudian mem'pout'kan bibirnya dan menghambur kepelukan Yesung yang merentangkan tangannya.

Memeluk Yesung yang 2 minggu ini tak ditemuinya. Menghirup aroma mint menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung.

"Tentu saja hyung~ kau bilang pekerjaanmu belum selesai dan menunda kepulanganmu 3 hari lagi. Tapi mengapa sekarang kau ada disini? tanya Wookie setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kepala ranjang. Mengukir sebuah senyuman yang membuat Wookie ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung sengaja memberi kejutan untukmu baby~ bukankah kau suka jika hyung beri kejutan humm?" Yesung menatap Wookie dan mengerlingkan matanya -menggoda-.

"Tsk~.." Wookie berdecak.

"Nee.. aku suka. Lalu sejak kapan kau berada dikamarku hyung?" Wookie melihat jam bergambar kura-kura di dinding kamarnya.. "ini baru jam tujuh pagi, memang kau sampai Korea jam berapa hyung?"

"Aku disini dari 15 menit yang lalu. Tadi setelah membukakan pintu untukku, Heechul hyung menyuruhku langsung ke kamarmu saja. Dan ia pamit pergi, tumben sekali ia pergi pagi-pagi" jawab Yesung menjelaskan.

...

...

Perlahan..

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Wookie yang duduk melipat kedua kakinya, lalu memeluk pinggangnya -bermanja-.

Wookie yang melihat kelakuan Yesung hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Yesung yang seperti ini. Perlahan ia mengelus rambut Yesung.

"Kenapa kau tak ke apartementmu saja hyung? Hanya bersebrangan kan" ucap Wookie.

"Karna bersebrangan, maka itu aku langsung kesini saja. Sekalian melihat wajah babyku saat tidur" ucap Yesung yang telah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook.

"Yaa, aku tau jika aku tetap tampan walau sedang tidur" ujar Wookie sambil menguap.

"Masih mengantuk eoh?" tanya Yesung sambil mendudukkan dirinya, mengabaikan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Jelas hyung.. aku tidur jam 2 pagi. Salahkan Heechul hyung yang memintaku membantu tugas kuliahnya yang dikumpul hari ini. Aku yakin, ia pergi sepagi ini karna tugasnya belum selesai" jawab Wookie.

Yesung melepas jas dan menaruhnya di tiang ranjang. Melepas dasi dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. Membuka beberapa kancing kemeja dan menggulung lengan panjangnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya -lagi- disamping Wookie yang terdiam.

"Kenapa diam baby? kemari.." ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangan Wookie, membuatnya kembali berbaring dan membawa ke pelukannya.

"Tidurlah.. Hyung akan menemanimu" ucap Yesung yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi aku ada kuliah jam 10 nanti hyung" jawab Wookie sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Bolos sekali, tak apa baby~" jawab Yesung.

Wookie bergumam.. Ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan Yesung menyibak rambut Wookie dikeningnya lalu menciumnya.

Tak usah menunggu waktu lama, mereka pun sudah masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi dari deru nafas yang teratur.

Tak usah di tanya pula, apa yang mereka impikan.

Terlihat dari senyum yang terukir di bibir Wookie yang tertidur, dapat di pastikan jika ia mimpi indah.

Mimpi berlibur ke Kanada berdua mungkin?.

..End..

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul..

Ini ff perdana saya di SPI ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Mind to review?


	2. Our Date?

_Summary :_

_Kau mengingkari janjimu lagi hyung.._

_Dengan alasan yang sama dalam 2 minggu ini._

_Apakah kertas-kertas bodoh itu lebih berharga daripadaku huh?_

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Sweet Moment – Our Date?"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : YunJae

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur lambat

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

_**a/n : **_

_**Sudah diputuskan bahwa ini akan jadi kumpulan **__**"Sweet Moment"**__** nya YeWook tanpa terikat satu sama lain dengan chap sebelumnya.**_

_**Jadi tiap chap akan beda cerita tapi dengan plot dan ide yang manis.**_

* * *

Bibir tipis nan mungil itu mengerucut.

Pemilik bibir itu duduk melipat kaki hingga lutut menyentuh dagunya. Kemudian memeluk kakinya dan menghadap balkon kamar, membelakangi pintu kamarnya.

Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Berharap kekesalannya sedikit terangkat.

_Ceklek.._

Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Ia tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, karna ia tau betul orang itu. Orang yang dengan leluasa memasuki kamarnya.

"Wookie-ah.. Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telfon si kura-kura itu sih?" orang itu bertanya pada Wookie.

"Aku sedang malas _hyung_. Tak ingin dia menggangguku" jawab Wookie tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Orang itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wookie. Menatap wajah lesu Wookie dan terkekeh.

Wookie makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal karna di tertawakan seperti itu.

"Keluarlah Jae_ hyung,_ jika kau menemuiku hanya untuk mentertawakanku" ucap Wookie sambil mendorong pelan bahu orang yang dipanggil Jae _hyung_ itu.

Yuph.. Jae _hyung_ atau lebih tepatnya Kim JaeJoong._ Hyung_ dari Wookie atau Kim Ryeowook. Dua saudara kandung yang mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Hidup berdua di Seoul, jauh dari kedua orang tuanya di Chungnam. Memilih hidup di kota besar agar mandiri sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Sedang malas atau merajuk pada si kura-kura itu hmm?" tanya JaeJoong sambil mengelus helai rambut hitam Wookie.

Wookie menghela napas lagi. Ia merubah posisi duduknya jadi bersila dan menghadap JaeJoong.

JaeJoong mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Wookie dan mengelusnya lembut. Setelah itu mengelus lembut pipi Wookie.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi eoh?" tanya JaeJoong.

Wookie menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada JaeJoong. Ia pun merubah posisi duduk _hyung_nya itu, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu itu.

"Yesung _hyung_ membatalkan janjinya lagi, ini ketiga kalinya dalam dua minggu ini _hyung_" jawab Wookie.

"Memang kali ini kalian janji apa?"

"Yesung _hyung_ janji menemaniku ke cafe yang baru dibuka 2 minggu lalu di daerah Myeongdong. Tapi ia selalu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas bodoh itu"

"Bagaimana jika _hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_ yang menemanimu? Sudah lama bukan, kita tak jalan bertiga? Semenjak si kura-kura itu memonopolimu"

Wookie terkekeh.. Ia tak menyangka jika _hyung_nya akan berkata seperti itu.

_Memonopoli…?_

_Kura-kura?_

'Bukan memonopoli, tapi ia mengikatku_ hyung_, mengikat hatiku. Dan apa itu kura-kura? Ia pangeranku, hyung' batin Wookie.

Wookie menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

* * *

Wookie melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jam itu menunjukkan angka 8 dan 3, itu artinya pukul 8.15 pm. Berarti sudah 45 menit berlalu mobil yang dikendarainya menuju ke cafe di Myeongdong.

JaeJoong yang melihat kegelisahan Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

"Berhenti melihat jam tangan Wookie. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Yunho pun sudah memesan meja disana dan akan segera sampai."

Wookie mendesah pelan dan menatap _hyung_nya itu. "Jika kita satu mobil dengan Yunho _hyung_, mungkin kita sudah akan sampai. Ini masih setengah perjalanan _hyung_. Dan aku kesal padamu, kenapa sampai lupa mengisi bensin huh!"

"Setelah makan, Yunho akan pulang ke Gwangju, Wookie. Ummanya sedang sakit dan menyuruhnya pulang. Dan mana aku tau jika bensin tinggal sedikit, seingatku semalam masih cukup" jelas JaeJoong menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya.

_**..flashback..**_

Wookie mematut dirinya di depan lemari. Berkaca melihat penampilannya. Kemudian ia melipat kaos lengan panjangnya dan menyemprotkan parfum ke leher dan urat nadi tangannya.

Sempurna lah penampilan Kim Ryeowook malam ini.

Ia memakai kaos V neck yang tidak terlalu rendah berwarna putih dipadu dengan jeans baby blue selutut. Snaker yang senada dengan jeansnya dan topi putih hadiah kekasihnya, Yesung.

Ia bergegas keluar kamarnya ketika bunyi klakson terdengar di telinganya. Ia tak mau jika _hyungn_ya masuk dan menyeretnya keluar. Itu adalah hal buruk, mengingat _hyung_nya akan merusak penampilannya malam ini.

Mereka melajukan mobil di jalan yang cukup ramai. Cukup 70 km/jam dan akan tiba dalam 30 menit ke depan. Tapi perjalanan itu tertunda ketika mobil mulai tersendat.

"Jae hyung.. Kenapa dengan mobil ini?" tanya sedikit kaget saat mobil benar-benar mati.

"Aku juga tak tau Wookie. Semalam masih baik-baik saja saat aku pulang kerja" jelas JaeJoong.

Perlahan, JaeJoong melepas seatbelt dan berjalan keluar. Ia membuka kap mobil dan memeriksanya. Bagus.. Semua kabel terhubung pada tempatnya masing-masing dan tak ada bau maupun asap. Kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Semua baik-baik saja, tapi mengapa mobil ini mati sih" ucap JaeJoong ketika kembali memasuki mobil dan memukul setir pelan.

Mereka terdiam.. Memikirkan cara agar cepat sampai di cafe tersebut. Wookie menampilkan wajah cerahnya, seakan mendapat hadiah boneka jerapah yang besar dan pernak-pernik berwarna ungu.

"Kita cari bengkel terdekat hyung.. Kita dorong bersama, bagaimana?" ujar Wookie.

"Baiklah.. Ayo turun"

Mereka pun mendorong mobil tersebut ke bengkel yang ternyata hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 km.

Sungguh Tuhan baik hati bukan?

Saat mereka kesulitan mendorong mobil nissan berwarna putih itu, bengkel tepat berada di seberang jalan yang mereka lalui. Mereka tertegun saat sang montir mengatakan sebab mobil tiba-tiba berhenti.

"JaeJoong-ssi.. Mobil Anda baik-baik saja, hanya bensin yang kosong"

Puk..

Kedua orang tu menepuk pelan dahinya.

Kim JaeJoong dengan pikiran 'ahh kenapa aku tak memeriksa bensin sekalian!'

Wookie dengan pikiran 'Jae _hyung_, babo~'

_..flashback end.._

Suara dering ponsel memecah keheningan didalam mobil duo Kim itu saat mereka baru sampai di depan cafe. My lovely _**hyung**_ tertera di layar ponsel Wookie. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali _hyung_ kesayangannya itu menghubunginya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang dijawabnya.

"Angkat Wookie, ini sudah seharian kau mendiamkannya. Lagipula, kini kau kan sudah kemari bersama _hyung_" ucap JaeJoong ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel _dongsaengnya_ itu.

Dengan sedikit malas, Wookie memencet tombol berwarna hijau dan menemplekan ponsel di telinganya.

"Baby~ akhirnya kau mengangkat telfonnya. _Hyung_ menghawatirkanmu, sayang" ucap Yesung saat Wookie menjawab telfonnya.

"hmm" Wookie hanya bergumam.

Puk.. Sebuah tepukan membuatnya menoleh.

JaeJoong sang pelaku penemukan memberi isyarat jika ia akan turun duluan dan masuk ke dalam cafe. Wookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat seringaian _hyung_nya itu.

"Baby, kenapa hanya menjawab hmm huh?" ujar Yesung.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa _hyung_?" jawab Wookie sambil melepas seatbelt dan membuka pintu mobil.

* * *

"Yunho.. Apakah tidak apa jika kita membiarkan mereka hanya berdua sampai besok pagi? Apa lagi di apartement si hyung kura-kura itu" tanya JaeJoong pada Yunho, kekasihnya 2 tahun ini.

"Dongsaengmu akan baik-baik saja Joongie-ah. Yesung _hyung _sangat menyayangi Wookie, jadi ia tak akan melakukan hal yang membuatnya kehilangan Wookie, sama sepertiku" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang ramping JaeJoong dan mengecup kilat bibir lembut JaeJoongnya.

_Bingung mengapa pasangan itu malah memperhatikan mobil yang didalamnya Wookie berada?_

_Itu rahasia.._

_Nanti kalian juga akan tau saat pasangan tercinta kita itu bertemu._

"Yunnie~" ucap JaeJoong malu-malu.

"Kau malu eoh? Bukankah kita sering melakukannya, dan _french kiss_mu yang menjadi _favourite_ku" ujar Yunho yang melihat semburat merah di pipi kekasihnya itu.

Dengan cepat, Yunho menempelkan bibirnya dibibir JaeJoong.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho mengecup, menjilat dan sedikit menggigitnya. Kemudian menyesap manis yang ditawarkan bibir cherry itu. Merapatkan tubuh mereka dibalik jalan kecil di samping cafe. Tak memperhatikan mobil yang pintunya telah terbuka, menampilkan Wookie yang merapihkan rambutnya setelah melepas topinya.

* * *

Wookie berkaca pada spion mobil tanpa menyadari seorang lelaki mendekat kearahnya. Ia tetap fokus pada tatanan rambut hitamnya.

Lelaki itu perlahan mengeluarkan sapu tangan hitamnya dari saku celana. Dengan cepat menempelkan sapu tangan itu di hidung Wookie ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan hendak berbalik. Dalam hitungan detik, Wookie sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Yesung, lelaki yang membuat Wookie tak sadarkan diri langsung menggendongnya ke mobil putih bermerk Nissan itu -mobil JaeJoong-. Ia merebahkan tubuh Wookie di kursi depan yang dibuat untuk berbaring. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala melihat pasangan yang saling mencumbu itu.

Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersandar pada badan mobil. Menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya dan memasukkan tangan yang bebas kesaku celananya.

Sambungan telfon diseberang sana tersambung dengan ucapan menggerutu. "Kenapa lagi Yesung _hyung_? Kau mengganggu kami huh"

Yesung tertawa..

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kalian masih ditempat umum. Pulanglah dulu, kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti"

Yunho menghela nafas..

"Baik.. Kau berjanji tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Wookie, _hyung_, ingat itu."

"Aku ingat Yunho-ah, aku sangat menyayanginya. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Baiklah.. Cepat bawa dia, _hyung_. Obat itu hanya bekerja kurang dari 30 menit."

Yesung terbelalak kaget, ia berbicara sedikit berteriak "Ya! Bodoh kau Jung. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari tadi? Aish, bisa-bisa ia bangun sebelum sampai di apartemenku."

"Cepatlah pergi dan aku juga akan membawa JaeJoong pulang." pip.. Sambungan telfon terputus.

Dengan tergesa, Yesung membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dibalik kemudi. Ia melajukan mobil dengan cukup kencang, padahal rencananya ingin menatap lama wajah damai Wookie saat tertidur.

Mobil Yesung terparkir sempurna di basement gedung apartementnya setelah 20 menit kemudian. Itu lebih cepat 10 menit dari waktu normal.

Perlahan menoleh kearah Wookie yang masih terlelap -pingsan-. Ia membelai pipi Wookie dan melepas seatbeltnya. Menggendongnya ala bridal style dan menuju ke lantai 3 kamar nomor 424. Merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang berseprai merah, warna kesukaan Yesung.

Yesung berjalan menuju dapurnya, berniat menghangatkan masakan yang dari tadi sore ia siapkan. Menyiapkan peralatan makan di balkon kamarnya dengan tatanan sedemikian rupa.

Wookie menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Yesung. Ia merapatkan selimut saat angin malam menggelitik tengkuknya yang tak tertutup selimut.

Masih ingat bukan, jika Wookie dan JaeJoong berniat makan malam di cafe daerah Myeongdong?

Nah.. Sekarang jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pm dan Yesung tak sadar itu.

* * *

Semua sudah tersaji rapi di balkon kamarnya. Ia menutup makanan dan minuman dengan kain putih. Ia membuka lemari dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih, yang ternyata kaos couple dengan Wookie, dan celana training hitam.

Wookie menggeliatkan tubuhnya lagi saat harum parfum favourit nya mendera di indera penciumannya.

"Yesung _hyung_.. Hyungie~" manja Wookie sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Yesung yang sedang menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya, menghentikan pergerakan itu. Ia menaruh botol parfum didalam lemari dan merangkak ke tempat Wookie duduk.

Cup..

Yesung mengecup bibir mungil itu. Tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Wookie -mengerjapkan matanya-. Dan membelai lembut pipi halus itu.

"Kau bangun lebih lama dari seharusnya baby~" ujar Yesung.

Wookie menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia sedikit berfikir tentang ucapan kekasihnya 1 tahun ini. Dan dalam sekejap, ia mengingatnya.

"Kau kenapa bisa membawaku kesini _hyung_? Aku kan tadi di parkiran cafe di Myeongdong"

"Aku tadi membuatmu pingsan dan membawamu kemari. Aku juga sudah meminta izin JaeJoong" jawab Yesung saat beranjak dari ranjang dan berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Ya! Kenapa membuatku pingsan, _hyung_? Kau jahat sekali" ucap Wookie seraya bangun tapi terjatuh kembali. "Eungh, kepalaku pusing _hyung_" ucap Wookie saat Yesung kembali naik dan menyandarkan kepala Wookie di dada bidangnya.

"Kau baru saja bangun, jadi wajar jika terasa pusing saat berdiri tiba-tiba seperti itu." jawab Yesung sambil memijat lembut pelipis Wookie.

Wookie memukul pelan punggung Yesung. Ia semakin menyeruakkan kepalanya hingga sampai di ceruk leher Yesung. "Kau mau kemana _hyung_? Harum sekali?" tanya Wookie saat hidungnya menghirup aroma tubuh Yesung.

"Mau membawamu pada candle light dinner. Kau belum makan bukan?" jawab Yesung dan Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Yesung mengangkat tubuh mungil Wookie ala bridal style. Wookie melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yesung dan menciumi rahang bawahnya. Yesung tersenyum, ia berjalan menikmati suasana hening ini.

Yesung menurunkan tubuh Wookie dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang telah disiapkan. Ia membuka kain putih dan tampaklah beberapa macam hidangan. Daging asap saus barbeque, spaghetti saus jamur, sup kentang, wine tahun 1984 dan segelas air mineral. Wookre duduk bermandikan cahaya temaram dari rembulan dan lilin di atas meja, menciptakan suasana damai dan romantis ketika lampu kamar tiba-tiba di padamkan oleh Yesung.

Yesung kembali berjalan ke balkon dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Wookie. Menuangkan wine di gelas Wookie dan gelasnya sendiri. Mengangkatnya keatas dan menyatukan gelasnya dengan Wookie -bersulang- kemudian meminumnya.

"Masshita~ Sungguh nikmat bukan baby?" ujar Yesung.

"Kau yang menyiapkan ini _hyung_? Bukankah kau sibuk di kantor sampai membatalkan janjimu padaku selama 2 minggu ini huh?" tanya Wookie sedikit kesal.

"Demi baby Wookie, _hyung_ meninggalkan kertas-kertas yang kau bilang bodoh itu. Dan _hyung_ menyiapkannya dari sore tadi, dibantu JaeJoong tentunya"

"JaeJoong _hyung_ membantumu? Seingatku hari ini dia tidak keluar rumah"

"Aku menghubunginya lewat video call. Sudahlah.. Ini sudah malam, dan aku sudah lapar. Kita mulai makan saja, oke!"

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. Memasakkan makan malam dan menyiapkan candle light dinner ini. Padahal ia tahu, bahwa YesungNya bukan lelaki romantis.

"Baiklah.. Selamat makan _hyung_"

Mereka makan dalam diam. Menikmati masakan yang lumayan enak jika mengingat Yesung memasak dengan cara bervideo call. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan suara dering ponsel Yesung memecah keheningan itu.

_**Yunho calling..**_

Nama yang tertera membuat Yesung berdecak sebal. Dengan malas, ia mengangkat ponselnya sejajar wajah, video call ternyata.

"Ya Jung Yunho, kau mengganggu acaraku."

"Ya _hyung_.. Kau juga tadi menggangguku bukan. Jangan marah dulu _hyung_, ini Joongie yang memintaku menghubungimu. Apakah Wookie sudah bangun? Maaf aku membohongimu tentang waktunya"

"Ya, kau memang licik Jung. Membuatku cepat membawa Wookie agar kau dan JaeJoong melanjutkan cumbuan kalian bukan?"

Ucapan Yesung membuat wajah Wookie memanas. Wookie makan sambil menunduk, menutupi wajah yang diyakini nya memerah.

"Wookie sudah bangun, kami baru mulai makan. Kau ingin berbicara dengannya?" ucap Yesung sambil menyodorkan ponselnya ke Wookie.

Yesung berseringai ketika melihat semburat merah dipipi Wookie. Yesung tau, bahwa saat ini kekasihnya sedang menutupi rasa malu karna mendengar kata cumbuan.

Menurut Wookie, cumbuan itu sudah tahapan intim. French kiss, membuat kiss mark diseluruh tubuh dan slama ini mereka hanya mengecup walau kadang Yesung memaksa membuat kissmark di bahu Wookie yang putih dan halus itu.

Wookie, lelaki manis dengan segala kepolosannya. Yesung, lelaki penyayang dengan ketidakpekaannya. Sedikit berbeda, tapi saling melengkapi.

Wookie mengambil ponsel Yesung dan menatap layarnya "Ada apa Yunho _hyung_?"

"Saengi, kau baik-baik saja kah?" suara JaeJoong bergema di keheningan malam.

"Aku baik _hyung_, sekarang sedang makan. Terima kasih telah mengajarkan Yesung _hyung_ memasak. Masakannya lumayan loh"

"Baguslah.. Aku hanya memastikan. Dan aku senang jika ia bisa menyajikan dengan layak. Makanlah dulu, nanti kuhubungi lagi" pik, JaeJoong mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Wookie meletakkan ponselnya di dekat botol wine dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Yesung meletakkan garpu di piring bekas spaghettinya. Ia mengelap bibir dan meminum air mineral.

* * *

Perlahan ia menggeser kursinya ke samping Wookie. "Malam ini, kau akan menginap disini baby"

"Uhuk..!" ucapan Yesung membuat Wookie tersedak. Yesung buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air mineral ke bibir Wookie.

Wookie meneguk air itu perlahan tapi ada saja air yang lolos menuruni lehernya.

Dengan segera, Yesung mengelap air di leher Wookie dengan serbet yang tersedia. Membuat Wookie menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, tepat berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Yesung. Semburat merah kembali mewarnai pipi Wookie, membuat tangan Yesung beralih mengusap pipi itu.

"Kenapa pipimu memerah hm? Kau malu dengan jarak wajah kita yang sangat dekat ini?" tanya Yesung.

Wookie terdiam, bahkan ia menahan nafasnya karna jarak yang sangat dekat ini. Wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung hanya sebatas selembar kertas, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yesung pada wajahnya.

Sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya, tangan Yesung sudah menahannya agar mereka tetap bertatapan.

"Aku tau kau malu. Tapi mau sampai kapan baby? Aku ingin merasakan bibir lembutmu lagi. Ini sudah lewat satu bulan, aku menginginkannya sekarang. Bolehkah?" ujar Yesung sambil mengusap bibir mungil Wookie dengan lembut.

Wookie terdiam, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin tapi takut. Takut tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tapi aku takut _hyung._ Bagaimana jika kita tak bisa berhenti?"

"Kau percaya padaku bukan?" tanya Yesung seraya mengelus lembut leher Wookie.

"Hyung~" rengek Wookie. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

* * *

Perlahan, Yesung membawa tubuh mungil Wookie ke pangkuannya. Kemudian memundurkan kursi menjauhi meja yang dipenuhi makanan. Mengelus pipi Wookie dengan ibu jari dan mengecup pipi itu.

Yesung menuangkan wine lagi kegelasnya dan meminumnya. Wookie menautkan alisnya -bingung- dan bermaksud menanyakan apa sebenarnya mau Yesung. Tadi kekasihnya itu meminta izin menciumnya, tapi sekarang malah meminum wine lagi.

Tapi sebelum Wookie membuka mulutnya, bibir tipis milik Yesung menyentuh bibir mungilnya dan membagi wine itu. Membuat Wookieikit tersedak akibat ulah Yesung yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya _hyung,_ kau membuatku tersedak lagi, uhuk..!" ujar Wookie.

"Siapa suruh kau melamun baby, apa yang kau pikirkan hum?"

"Tidak ada.. Ahh hyung, jadi tidak kau menciumku?" tanya Wookie.

Tsk~ Sudah kubilang bukan, bahwa Lelaki ini polos?

Semua yang dirasakan dan yang dipikirkannya tertuang dengan gamblang, tanpa ditutupi. Dan beruntungnya dia bersama Yesung yang kadang tidak peka. Jika ia bersama Yunho, bisa dipastikan jika kepolosannya akan hilang berganti kenakalan #Opss

Yesung terkekeh..

"Sabar baby.. Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya eoh?" goda Yesung.

"Dingin hyung~" manja Wookie seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yesung.

"Baiklah.. Kita masuk" jawab Yesung sambil menggendong Wookie ala koala.

Berjalan pelan sambil menikmati kehangatan saat mereka berpelukan, Yesung membisikan kata yang membuat Wookie menengadahkan kepalanya kewajah Yesung dan berkata "Nado saranghae hyungie~ dan terima kasih" lalu mengecup lembut bibir tipis Yesung.

**..The End..**

Kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan Yesung bukan?

Ah baiklah jika ada yang tidak bisa menebak, akan kuberitahu.

Yesung : _"Aku tak mau kau terpaksa menciumku Wookie, akan kutunggu hingga kau siap dan menikmati ciumanku. Ciuman memabukan dariku. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae, baby~"_

* * *

**Thanks a lot to :**

choi Ryeosomnia :: imLici97 :: CloudSomnia :: Guest, yang udah mau rev lagi di re-post ini dan makasih dah jadiin fav

**Untuk yang rev sbelum di re-post :**

Yewook Shipper :: choi Ryeosomnia :: imLici97 :: CloudSomnia :: Park Chanyeon 'KRY :: Redpurplewine :: yewook :: Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook :: Niutt :: wookismine :: Cloud'sHana :: thasya357

**Review Again…?**


	3. Ryeowook Days

"Kau tega hyung.. Kenapa kau tak mengabariku? Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tau?"

"Hiks.. Kau lupa hyung.. Kau lupa esok hari apa? Hiks.."

"Hyung.. Terima kasih.. Saranghae hyung.. Jeongmal saranghae"

...

Enno KimLee Presents

"Ryeowook Days"

Main Cast : YeWook

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluff, gaje, alur lambat, ide pasaran

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper._

_Tapi Yesung punya Saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

_.. tuutt.. tuutt.. tuutt.._

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya saat nomor yang ia hubungi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu tidak juga tersambung.

Ryeowook atau yang sering kita panggil dengan Wookie itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk ruang tengah dorm super junior.

Yuph.. Wookie memang salah satu anggota dari boy band yang sedang meraih popularitas tinggi itu.

'Hyung.. Kau sedang apa sih hyung, sampai telf ku tak kau jawab?' umpat ryeowook dalam hati sambil merilekskan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah syuting untuk acara immortal song 2.

* * *

Kini sinar matahari telah seluruhnya hilang, digantikan sinar bulan yang terlihat dari celah jendela kamar Wookie.

Yaa setelah mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa, beberapa saat setelah nya dia langsung masuk kekamar dan segera membersihkan diri untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Tapi sebelum dia beranjak ke dapur, sekali lagi dia menghubungi 'sang hyung' yang dari tadi tak juga mengabarinya atau mengangkat telf nya bahkan tidak hanya sekedar meng'sms' nya.

Tak..

Dy melempar handphone ke meja dengan keras tapi untung tidak terpecah berantakan, hanya menimbulkan suara yang agak keras.

Keluar kamar dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya serta mempoutkan bibir tipis nan mungil itu.

Imut.. sangat cocok memang dalam menggambarkan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Seorang lelaki kelahiran 25 tahun silam itu memang sangat imut mengingat umurnya yang sudah seperempat abad itu, tapi mempunyai tubuh yang lebih kecil di banding dongsaeng nya Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan agak berisi itu.

Oohh.. dan jangan lupakan jika besok umurnya akan bertambah 1 menjadi 26 tahun.

Benar.. Esok adalah hari dimana sang lelaki imut merayakan hari kelahirannya.

Manis.. sangat pas dibilang begitu karna setiap dia tersenyum, bibir dan matanya membentuk harmonisasi yang membuat orang langsung terpesona.

Karna itulah Wookie disebut sang 'Eternal Magnae' walau sebenarnya ada Kyuhyun sang 'Magnae' di super junior dan ada Henry 'The Real Magnae'

Penyayang..

Perhatian..

Pintar memasak..

Beruntungnya seorang lelaki bermata sipit yang telah memegang sepenuh hati nya selama 3 tahun ini. Dia lah sang 'hyung' yang sepanjang hari tidak bisa dihubungi Ryeowook, dan membuat lelaki mungil itu kesal.

Padahal dia hanya ingin menanyakan apakah besok sang 'hyung' memiliki waktu luang untuk menemaninya sepanjang hari?, apakah 'hyung' nya lupa jika besok adalah hari kelahirannya?

'Hyung pabbo..' umpat ryeowook -lagi-

* * *

"Yeobseo.. Yesung-ah"

"Nee Teukie hyung, waeyo?"

"Apakah kau masih belum menghubungi maupun memberitahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada Ryeowookmu itu hmm?"

Sebuah tawa terdengar disebrang telfon..

Yesung..

_Dia lah lelaki beruntung itu, lelaki bermata sipit yang mendapatkan hati Ryeowook. _

_Lelaki yang dengan sedikit keanehannya, mampu membuat sang 'Eternal Magnae' jatuh kepelukannya. Lelaki dengan tingkat kepekaan dan romantisme dibawah rata-rata lelaki lainnya yang selama ini pernah ditemuinya. _

_Tetapi lelaki itu punya perhatian, kasih sayang, kelembutan dan cinta yang tulus yang membuat Wookie menerima kekurangan lainnya dengan sepenuh hati._

"Yah.. Kenapa kau malah tertawa eoh?"

"Hyung.. Jika aku mengabarinya tentang apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, itu berarti tak akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk nya Teukie hyung"

"Tapi jika kau lihat bagaimana keadaan wookie sekarang, kau pasti tak tega Yesung-ah"

"Ahh memang apa yang ia lakukan sekarang hyung?"

"Setelah ia membersihkan diri, ia langsung ke dapur dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki serta mempoutkan bibirnya, dan selama ia memasak tadi ia sesekali terlihat mengumpat dan pas makan, dia tak menghabiskan makannya, bahkan langsung masuk kekamar tanpa berpamitan padaku dan yang lainnya"

"Baiklah hyung.. Nanti aku akan mengabarinya, tapi jangan sampai dia nanti curiga dengan apa yang akan menyambutnya tengah malam nanti"

"Baiklah.. Jangan biarkan Wookie terlalu lama seperti itu, dan suruh dia makan karna tadi siang pas merekam acara, dia hanya makan sedikit, aku khawatir dia akan sakit"

"Nee hyung.. Aku titip Wookie sampai aku nanti datang, oke"

* * *

From : My Lovely Hyung

Mianhae chagiya~

Hyung sibuk mempersiapkan acara untuk besok.

1 menit..

3 menit..

5 menit..

From : My Lovely Hyung

Baby~ kau marah pada hyung hmm?

Mianhae baby~

_Tersenyum.. Wookie tersenyum mendapat sms seperti itu.._

_Walau tak seromantis lelaki lainnya yang sedang meluluhkan hati pasangannya, tapi ucapan Yesung ini cukup membuatnya merasakan jika kekasihnya memang sungguh meminta maaf._

..My Lovely Baby's Calling..

"Yeob…"

"Kau tega hyung.. Kenapa kau tak mengabariku? Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tau?" belum sempat Yesung menyapanya, Ryeowook sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Mianhae baby~ hyung meninggalkan handphone di saku jaket yang hyung taruh di ruang kerja. Kau tak perlu khawatir.. hyung baik-baik saja. Hyung dengar dari Teukie hyung, jika hari ini kau makan tidak dengan baik eoh?"

"Aku tak selera makan hyung.. Kau membuat moodku buruk"

"Ohh ayolah baby~ kau harus makan dengan baik, makan yang banyak agar tubuhmu tetap sehat"

"Aku tak mau hyung.. Aku ingin kau yang meyuapiku.. Bisakah kau ke dorm malam ini? Dan apakah besok kau bisa bersamaku seharian?"

"Hey.. Kau lupa dengan yang baru saja hyung katakan hmm? Besok di cafe akan ada acara perayaan ulang tahun. Mereka meminta hyung mengisi acara tersebut, jadi mungkin besok hyung tak bisa menemanimu.. Jika sempat,besok malam hyung akan ke dorm tapi malam ini sepertinya hyung akan pulang ke apartemen hyung"

"Hiks.. Kau lupa hyung.. Kau lupa esok hari apa? Hiks.." yaa Wookie akhirnya tak bisa membendung air matanya yang coba ia tahan sejak sore tadi.

"Hyung tak lupa baby~ esok kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu juga, tapi setelah acara di cafe selesai nee" ucap Yesung sedikit memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya yang sedang terisak kecil

"Terserah padamu lah hyung.. Besok jadi atau tidak, aku mau istirahat.. Malam hyung"

tuutt.. tuutt..

Ryeowook memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu sebelum Yesung membalas ucapannya. Ia melirik jam berwarna ungu, bergambar jerapah yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya yang berwarna biru.

pukul 20 : 00 kst..

masih dini untuk ia memejamkan matanya. Lagi pula mana bisa ia memejamkan mata tetapi mood nya sedang kacau seperti ini. Ia pun beranjak ke ruang tengah tetepi sebelumnya ia mencuci mukanya untuk menyamarkan mata dan hidungnyayang memerah setelah insiden menangis tadi.

* * *

"Teukie hyung.." panggil Wookie saat mendudukan dirinya disebelah sang Leader

"Nee Wookie-ah.. Ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu hmm?" sahut sang leader seraya menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap sang eternal magnae yang sedang menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu Donghae sang hyung yang selalu meminta dirinya untuk memasakkan makanan tengah malam disaat Donghae kelaparan.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu ke Yesung hyung jika hari ini aku makan tidak dengan baik? Dia menjadi seperti seorang ayah yang menghawatirkan anaknya, ribut sekali.. Padahal hanya makan sekalipun aku tak sakit" ucap Wookie yang sekarang sedang menatap sang hyung.

"Ahh dia menitipkanmu padaku jika kalian sedang tidak bersama, menitipkanmu pada Hae-ah ketika kalian sebagai SJ-M. Kau tau kan jika ia menghawatirkan badanmu yang mungil itu.. Kau makan dengan baik saja, badanmu tak berubah, apa lagi makan tidak baik, dia takut kau jatuh sakit wookie-ah" jelas Teukie yang dibenarkan oleh Donghae dan Sungmin yang baru saja bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang menempel (?) padanya seakan anak takut kehilangan ibunya.

mereka.. (Leeteuk, Donghae, SungMin, Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Wookie) kini sedang menonton tayangan variety show yang menampilkan beberapa anggota Super Junior. Bisa kalian tebakkan siapa anggota yang sedang tampil live itu?

Yuph.. anggota itu adalah Lee HyukJae, Kangin, HeeChul, Hangeng, ZhouMi dan Henry. Dengan HyukJae dan Kangin sebagai host dan sisanya sebagai bintang tamu. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum sedang menjalani syuting untuk drama mereka masing2 yang akan tayang pada bulan Jui nanti.

Dan 1 anggota lagi.. Kalian tau dia kan? Yaa anggota yang beralasan sedang menyiapkan acara perayaan ulang tahun untuk seseorang yang akan diadakan di cafenya. Dia lah Yesung..

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak sedang berada di cafe miliknya.. Melainkan di sebuah tempat milik temannya yang esok akan menjadi tempat perayaan ulang tahun kekasihnya, WookieNya.

Yesung sedang menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Wookie dengan bantuan para anggota SuJu lainnya yang datang bergantian sejak siang tadi tanpa sepengetahuan Wookie, dan Sungmin serta Kyuhyun yang baru bergabung itulah saat rencana pesta kejutan Wookie akan dimulai

* * *

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! hiks.. Yesung hyung menyebalkan!" seru Wookie sambil terisak.

Setelah hyung nya dan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mereka satu-persatu, Wookie pun beranjak ke kamarnya dan bergelung dibawah selimut Yesung.

Walaupun Yesung punya apartement pribadi, tapi ia kadang-kadang masih menginap di dorm untuk melepas rindu dengan baby WookieNya.

Ia melirik jam dinding -lagi- dan menghela nafasnya..

pukul 23:40 kst..

Beberapa menit lagi..

Yaa beberapa menit lagi adalah hari kelahirannya.

Wookie membuka laptopnya dan berselancar (?) di dunia maya a.k.a Twitter..

"Ahh lelahnya hari ini~ Sepertinya aku memulai hari ini dengan semangat yang berlebih" Wookie mempost tulisannya di akun twitternya.

5 menit..

baru 5 menit ia mempostnya, tetapi sudah banyak tanggapan yang ia terima.

_"Ryeowook-ah.. jaga kesehatanmu"_

_"Ryeowook-ie.. sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunmu, jangan sakit, tetap semangat"_

_"Uri baby~ semangat.. semangat.. istirahatlah"_

_"Wookie-ah.. apa Yesung oppa tidak menjagamu dengan baik? klo begitu, biar aku yang menjagamu"_

_"Ryeowook-ah.. minum vitamin, jangan sakit. Aku menyayangimu"_

_"Tetap sehat.. Tetap semangat.. Makanlah dengan baik"_

itulah beberapa tanggapan yang membuat bibir Wookie terangkat, tersenyum..

Wookie sadar, selelahnya ia.. perhatian fans dapat membuat lelahnya sedikit terangkat. Uhh memikirkan lelahnya yang terangkat, ia kembali murung. Jika saja kekasihnya itu bisa datang malam ini.. tidak mungkin dirinya akan merasa lelah.

Lelah disini adalah karna ia terlalu memikirkan Yesung, lelah pikiran, bukan lelah karna pekerjaan

Dan disaat yang sama.. Yesung sang kekasih juga sedang menjelajah (?) di akun twitter nya. Ia tersenyum melihat tulisan yang di post baby WookieNya dan alisnya terangkat melihat tanggapan yang membawa namanya.

Ehh apa itu.. Seorang fans meminta menjaga WookieNya? Tak akan.. mana mau seorang Kim Jong Woon melepaskan WookieNya yang sangat ia sayang dan cintai itu, dalam mimpi pun dia tak akan membiarkannya.

Heemm sound possesive eoh?

* * *

tok.. tok..

"Wookie-ah.. Apakah kau sudah tidur?" tanya Donghae dengan pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar nya.

terlihat wookie sedang menelungkupkan (?) badannya di kasur dan sedang tersenyum-senyum mengarah ke laptop. Dan dengan cepat Wookie menoleh.. "ahh Hae hyung.. aku belum tidur.. ada apa hyung?" sambil mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur.

Ahh lupa kah kau Wookie jika hari ini telah masuk tanggal 21 Juni?

Dengan cepat, Donghae memeluk tubuh mungil Wookie dan berucap "Wookie-ah.. selamat ulang tahun nee. Semoga kau mendapatkan semua keinginan dan harapanmu. Semoga kau dan Yesung hyung seperti Yunho dan Jae hyung yang tahan badai dan…"

Puk..

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya menghentikan ucapannya pada sang eternal magnae..

"Hae.. Kau mendoakan Wookie dan Yesung seperti Yunho dan Jae eoh? Yang benar saja.. Minggir kau fishy" seru Heechul sambil mendorong tubuh Donghae agar ia dapat memeluk sang dongsaeng yang imut itu.

Setelah semua mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, tentu saja minus Yesung sang kekasih, mereka segera menarik Wookie untuk merayakannya dengan makan, minum dan berkaraoke di tempat yang dari kemarin telah disiapkan untuk acara kejutan ini.

* * *

..My Lovely Hyung Calling..

"Hyungdeul.. Kyu-ah.. kalian masuklah lebih dulu. Aku ingin mengangkat telf dulu, baru menyusul kalian.."

Mereka pun hanya melemparkan senyum pada Wookie. Tanpa Wookie tau ada makna tersembunyi dari senyuman mereka itu.

"Yesung hyung.." jawab Wookie tanpa mengucap salam terlebih dahulu.

"Nee baby~ Saengil chukka hamnida baby.. Kau mau hadiah apa dari hyung hmm?" tanya Yesung kepada Wookie dengan nada lembut dan memperhatikan reaksi sang baby dr seberang jalan sana.

Sang baby tertawa.. "Hyung.. Bagaimana jika aku meminta mobil ferrari merah seperti kepunyaan Jae hyung itu hmm?" jawab Wookie dengan nada menggoda.

Sang hyung tertawa..

"Benarkah kau mau itu baby? Hemm baiklah.. Akan ku berikan. tapi kau harus menunggu nee, tak gampang memiliki mobil itu, mengurus surat-suratnya butuh waktu agak lama, mungkin 1 bulan baru bisa hyung berikan padamu" jawab Yesung tersenyum geli melihat reaksi sang baby yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yesung tau.. WookieNya bukan orang yang menginginkan sesuatu seprti orang lain. WookieNya tak akan meminta hal yang berlebihan padanya.

"Hyung.. kau tau jika bukan itu yang ku inginkan.. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku seharian besok" jawab Wookie lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke jalan aspal dengan murung -lagi- .

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa Yesung perlahan sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Grep..

Ehh..!

Wookie tersentak kaget ketika sepasang tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia akan memberikan sebuah pukulan jika sebuah suara yang sangat familiar tidak menyapanya tepat ditelinga kanannya..

"Saengil chukka hamnida my baby~" ucap Yesung sekaligus memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Wookie.

"Hiks.." Wookie terisak..

Entah mengapa ia jadi cengeng seperti ini..

Yesung membalikkan tubuh Wookie agar menghadapnya.. di tangkupkan kedua tangan Yesung dipipi nya, lalu mengangkatnya agar Wookie menatapnya.

"Hey.. Kenapa menangis hmm? Ssshh jangan menangis. Ingat umurmu sudah 26 tahun baby~" ucap Yesung sambil mengusap air mata yang turun dari kedua bola mata yang sangat Yesung sukai itu, bola mata yang penuh sinar ceria, bola mata berwarna coklat yang sering menatapnya penuh kasih.

Cup..

Yesung mengecup mata sebelah kiri Wookie

Cup..

kini Yesung mengecup mata sebelah kanannya

Cup..

Cup..

kini kedua belah pipi nya yang dikecup

"Jangan menangis baby.. Hyung sudah datang, jadi jangan menangis lagi, oke" Yesung mengusap lembut pipi Wookie dan memberi sebuah senyuman yang membuat Wookie ikut tersenyum.

Cup..

Sekali lagi Yesung mengecupnya. Sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir kecil, tipis nan mungil milik kim Ryeowook

"Saengil chukka hamnida baby~" dan sekali lagi Yesung mengucapkan nya..

"Terima kasih hyung.. Terima kasih kau sudah datang" ucap Wookie akhirnya

* * *

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar yang tak tertutup, tampak sepasang kekasih yang masih tertidur pulas..

Kicauan burung sudah tak terdengar. Hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar melalui celah tersebut. Semalam.. setelah mereka merayakan hari kelahiran sang "Eternal Magnae" yang berakhir pukul 4 pagi.. mereka langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Beruntung Yesung menyewa tempat karaoke plus cafe temannya yang tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Hanya dengan berjalan 10 menit, mereka sudah sampaai di dorm. Wookie sepanjang perjalanan terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada YesungNya, dan hanya di jawab sekali, selebihnya dibalas dengan senyuman.

Bagaimana Yesung tak tersenyum melihat baby nya sangat menikmati kejutan yang diberikanny. Berpesta bersama orang-orang yang selama ini mendukungnya dan Wookie.

Kedua orang tua Wookie..

Kedua orang tua serta adiknya Jong Jin..

Dalma.. Sahabat Wookie

Sung Jin dongsaeng dari Lee SungMin..

Semua anggota super junior termasuk ZhouMi dan Henry yang baru saja tiba tadi siang dan sejenak beristirahat di apartement pribadi miliknya. Dan hadir lebih dulu ke tempat yang sudah disiapkan bersama Yesung.

Siwon dan Kibum yang sengaja mempercepat adegan meraka saat syuting.

Lengkap..

lengkaplah kebahagiaan Wookie di ulang tahunnya kali ini..

Ulang tahunnya yang ke 26.

* * *

'Eunghh..' sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir lelaki bermata sipit.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.. tersenyum saat melihat WookieNya masih terlelap dengan wajah polosnya.

Cup..

Yesung mengecup bibir wookie -lagi-

Yesung tersenyum.. betapa ia bersyukur telah memiliki kekasih seperti Wookie yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

Cup..

lagi.. Yesung mengecup bibir tipis itu..

"Mencuri sebuah ciuman saat pasangannya masih terlelap eoh?" sebuah suara lembut memberhentikan bibirnya yang akan memberi kecupan lagi.

Ryeowook membuka matanya.. "Nappeun namja eoh.." ucap Ryeowook sambil mencubit pangkal hidung Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum..

"Jika sudah bangun, kenapa tidak bangun hmm? Malah msih memelukku.. Apakah kau sangat menyukai pelukanku ini baby?" ucap Yesung sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang ramping Ryeowook

Wookie pun menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Yesung..

"Hyung.. terima kasih.. saranghae hyung.. jeongmal saranghae" ucap wookie seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya kebelakang leher Yesung dan perlahan mengecup bibir tipis itu berkali-kali sampai Yesung melepaskan tangan wookie yang melingkari lehernya.

"Nado saranghae baby.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo~" jawab Yesung sambil membawa wookie kedalam pelukannya dan bersandar diranjang milik Yesung. Dan mulai mengecup bibir mungil nan candu milik wookie..

**..The End..**

* * *

**a/n : **FF ini aku tulis saat Ryeowook Ulang Tahun Juni kemarin, maav kalau udah kadaluarsa ^^ .. Aslinya kan kelahiran 87 itu, harusnya 25 tahun ini, tapi saya memakai umur Internasional, jadinya 26 tahun ya.

imLici97 : Boleh koq.. Kamu boleh panggil aku eonni ^^

**Thanks To :**

imLici97 :: Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook :: Redpurplewine :: Kim Yewook :: LimJaeMiYewooky :: Niutt :: desi2121

**Gimme Your Review…?**


End file.
